Leather Underwear
by dontkawai
Summary: Companion fluff to Family. Takes place during Bowling for Vampires. Our supes are preparing for their big performance. Eric/Sookie/Bill/Ally/Sam/Pam and even Clancy- fluff. Enjoy
1. Practice, Practice, Practice

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I promised my BFF, EricDreamer, I would do another fluff piece so here you go.

**************************************************************************

"Okay, when the music starts I think you boys should take your ties and jackets off…" began Miles, the instructor, with an extremely prominent lisp.

"Whose idea was this to have this fool?" said Eric in disgust.

"Well Sookie said that Claude recommended him." Sam began.

"Claude? The gay fairy? What does he know about what women want?" shouted Eric.

Sam shrugged. "He's a very successful stripper. Plus, this man comes highly recommended."

"He's wearing a fucking ascot! Who wears that anymore?" shouted a very pissed blonde Viking jerking his arm towards Miles. To his credit, the man looked nonplussed and actually rolled his eyes.

"Eric…" said Bill in his smooth voice. "Why don't we just get the timing over with and then he can leave? We can practice the rest without him."

"I'm sure the girls aren't having such a hard time with their routine…" grumbled Sam.

"They get along surprising well, don't they?" confirmed Bill with a small smile. "I can see Ally getting on with Sookie but Pam…"

"My child is very discerning. But you are correct, Ally seems to have no problem getting along with anyone she chooses." said Eric. He was starting to calm down turning thoughtful.

"She's a sweetheart." said Sam nodding. Bill growled.

"She's mine."

"Oh, give it a rest Bill" snapped Eric. "We know." Then adding playfully, "At least for now." he winked. Bill's eyes narrowed and Sam tried to stifle a chuckle.

"Is Ally a telekinetic?" asked Eric out of the blue.

"She's told me that she has a gift. That was all." said Bill quickly. Both Eric and Sam seemed to be mulling that over.

"She didn't elaborate?"

"No, but I notice that she heals remarkably fast. Plus…"

"Plus?"

"She doesn't taste human." Sam made a sort of gagging noise.

Suddenly aware that there was a stranger amongst them they all turned to look at Miles.

Before they could approach him, the woman in question walked through the door.

"Hey fellas, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I left my makeup bag on the counter." she said walking quickly with one hand shielding her eyes. "I promise I'm not here to spy…"

She grabbed the bag, and turned to give Bill a quick kiss. She smiled at Eric and Sam and stopped in front of the instructor. She tilted her head and looked at him as he reached over to touch her necklace. He gave her a slight bow. She leaned over and gave him a quick hug and whispered, "Nice to see you again, Miles." and out the door she went.

Miles crossed his arms over his chest smiling smugly.

"Now where were we?"

TBC


	2. Pimpin

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I promised my BFF, EricDreamer, I would do another fluff piece so here you go.

**************************************************************************

Clancy was making his way to Ally's house, lost in thought. How did he get into this situation?

Ally and Pam had been chatting and laughing at the bar. It was closing time and Eric and Sookie had already taken leave of them hours ago. He was glad. He liked being alone. He hated being pestered by constant demands.

He walked up to Pam to inform her of his departure. The ladies had stopped their conversation and turned to look at him.

"If there is nothing else that you require of me, I will depart." he said in his most cordial tone. He hated being nice.

Pam and Ally looked at each other and smiled. Ally reached over and took his hand. He surprised himself by not wanting to immediately snatch it away. He waited.

"Clancy, we need your help…" she said. And just like that, he was asked to help in some ridiculous performance and despite himself he agreed to do it. He managed to sound nice about it and even smiled when Ally hugged him and kissed him on the cheek out of gratitude. Pam quirked a smile at him. He was never going to live this down…

They met at her house for a whole week practicing their routine. He found he actually enjoyed her company. After practice the girls would leave but he would stay to help her put the equipment away. He would find her sitting by the window sometimes singing a little ballad, wistfully. He would just sit there on the floor and listen, caught up in her voice. He felt like a child around her. What a strange human this Ally was.

Now they were at an outdoor mall in Shreveport strolling arm in arm down the promenade looking for his "outfit" for the performance.

"Oh, let's look in here." she said excitedly as she pulled him into a boutique. He let out a dramatic huff and obligingly followed.

After a few minutes of her browsing through the different racks she paused. She looked at him up and down critically then pulled out a few items. Without a word, she shoved the items at him and ushered him into the first available dressing room.

When he walked out of the room he was clad in a rich black leather jacket and matching pants with a black tank underneath. He admitted he liked the look.

Ally was smiling at him approvingly. He found he liked that. Then she came up to him and put a gold chain around his neck. She stepped back and nodded. "You're pimpin' Clancy". He arched an eyebrow at her. "It means you look bad ass." she grinned and he grinned back.

She insisted on paying for the whole thing which was horribly irritating to him. The cashier looked from him to her and said to Ally, "Your boyfriend is very handsome. Is it true what they say about vampires?" Ally looked at the cashier for a moment, then answered, "First of all this gentleman is my friend and I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him like he wasn't here. Second of all, I've never had the pleasure of his...er…company in that manner, but I can assure you that all of the women in this store wouldn't be able to handle him." The cashier's mouth dropped open as Ally snatched her credit card out of her hand and stomped out. Clancy followed behind carrying the bags, beaming.

"Why are you so nice to me Ally?" he asked her as he drove them back to her house.

She turned to look at him for a second and replied sincerely, "Because you let me, Clancy."

He shook his head and laughed for the first time in centuries as they drove into the night. What a marshmallow he was turning out to be…

TBC


	3. I Need to Get Me Somma Dat!

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I promised my BFF, EricDreamer, I would do another fluff piece so here you go.

**************************************************************************

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this." said Sam gripping the sparse piece of material in his fist.

"What's the problem? Is it a relative of yours?" said Eric mockingly. Sam growled.

Bill was silent.

Eric picked up his "costume" and unabashedly pulled down his jeans and boxers and stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. Looking down at the item in his hand he frowned. "I think this might be too small for me." he grinned as he slid it on. Pulling the waistband forward and looking down, he said, "It's a stretch but I'll manage."

"Give me a fucking break." grumbled Sam rolling his eyes.

"Jealous?"

Ignoring the remark, he griped "Who the hell picked these out anyway?" as he kicked off his jeans as well. He had gone commando. You never know when you have to shift in a hurry I guess. He yanked his underwear on with such force; it's a surprise they didn't rip.

Bill grinned to himself as he took off his slacks and underwear and put it on. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Eric and Sam were looking at him.

"**You** chose the underwear?" They said at the same time, shocked beyond comprehension.

Miles chose this time to come sauntering in with their tuxes. He froze as he took in the sight.

Clutching his chest he looked up at the ceiling.

"I've died and gone to heaven." he remarked fanning himself with his only free hand.

TBC


	4. Miles to go

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I promised my BFF, EricDreamer, I would do another fluff piece so here you go. I kind of deviated from the silly for a moment. I am trying to fill some gaps left by Family. Sorry if it ruins your groove. I promise the next chapter will be back to being fun.

**************************************************************************

After rehearsal, Bill drove to Ally's. He hadn't seen much of her this past week and he missed her. When he pulled up, Clancy was just walking out the door. Ally was there at the entrance way. Bill watched in shock as Clancy awkwardly leaned over to give her a hug. Clancy, one of the most ill tempered vampires he knew was hugging her. She pulled back and giggled. "Loosen up, Clancy. You'll hurt something." He shook his head and turned around walking to his car. Noticing Bill, he motioned his head in Ally's direction. Smiling and shaking his head again he got in his car and drove off.

Bill walked up to the doorway. As soon as she saw him, her face lit up and she shouted his name, throwing herself at him in a huge embrace. He held her tight lifting her slightly off the ground.

"I missed you Bill." she whispered, letting out a sigh. He set her back down and looked at her. "I missed you too, my darling." he said softly. She beamed. He knew she loved it when he called her that.

She ushered him inside and he sat down on the slipper chair in her living room. After locking the door she joined him and sat on his lap. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"How was rehearsal?" she asked. "Are you boys playing nice?"

He groaned. "You don't want to know." She giggled.

"Ally…"

"Hmm?"

"Does Clancy stay late here every night?"

"He usually leaves by midnight. He helps me clean up and stays around for awhile to make sure I'm okay. He's such a sweetie." she said as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Clancy is a very temperamental vampire. You should be careful."

"Oh, Bill. He is such a nice guy. I don't understand why everyone keeps telling me he's mean and dangerous. He's been nothing but kind to me."

"He is not normally that way to humans you know. He's not even that way to other vampires."

She shrugged. "Probably no one gives him a chance. You're not jealous are you?"

He thought about that for a moment. "No, I'm not," he replied sincerely. "Just concerned, that's all."

"Good." she said as she kissed him softly on his lips. Lifting her gently, he lowered her body onto the rug and continued to caress her lazily.

"Stay over?" she whispered, her warm hand on his face.

"I would love to, my darling but your house can't accommodate a vampire." he said sadly. She smiled.

"Wanna bet?" He paused to look at her. Her eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Rolling out from under him, Ally stood up and offered her hand. He took it and let her lead him upstairs to her room.

She gave him a sweet smile as she showed him the windows. They were light tight and shutter sealed.

"When did you do this?" he asked.

"Um, February 15th"

"Ally, that's the day after we met."

"Uh huh. Call it a hunch."

"Well it seems you thought of everything." he smiled as he pulled her to him.

"So you'll stay?"

"Yes, I'll stay" he said as they sank into the bed.

*******************************************************************

"Earth to Bill" shouted Miles irritably.

"Yes?"

"Which side?" _What the hell was he talking about?_ Bill thought to himself. He gave Miles a blank look.

"Which side do you want to be on? Big, tall and dead has already chosen to be in the middle."

"I don't have a particular preference."

"The left side then."

Bill nodded and walked to take his place. Eric cast a sidelong glance at him.

"I spoke with Clancy today." he started. "He's very protective of your woman- quite disconcerting."

"Ally claims that he's been nothing but nice to her. I find that behavior to be disturbing as well." Bill replies.

"Okay, boys I need you to shake those hips like you mean it…"

"When's the show again?" groaned Sam.

"Tomorrow" both vampires shouted together.

"Thank God for small favors."

They grunted in agreement as the task master demonstrated how they were supposed to be moving to the song.

"I swear, when this is over I will hang that man from that preposterous ascot of his." Eric stated flatly.

"I heard that…"

TBC


	5. Showtime!

Time frame: Years after "From Dead to Worse"

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on any characters in the Sookie Universe. Please don't sue me. The other characters are my own creation and just wanted to play with them for a while.

A/N: I am thrilled to see that so many people like my stories. I really like writing them.

There is a reason why Clancy is featured so heavily. He will play an important role in future stories involving Ally. I also want to assure you that Clancy is _not_ a romantic interest for our little Asian beauty. I always liked his grouchy, mischievous nature being married to a man who exhibits those qualities in spades.

The timeline in Family has been disrupted. This leaves a whole boat load of unresolved issues that were originally neatly explained- just preparing you...

Now on with the show!

**************************************************************************

"Fabulous, just fabulous!" Miles gasped admiringly, teetering on the brink of swooning.

It was the night of their performance. Fangtasia was buzzing with excitement. The men were excited as well despite the constant primping and prodding of this effeminate equivalent of a Nazi battalion leader- wearing pink seersucker pants and "Happy" perfume.

"Do you think the girls will enjoy the show?" asked Sam nervously. Eric snorted.

"They will be overwhelmed with want and lust. They will have to fight their urges to take us right there on the stage." He shrugged his massive shoulders. "Nothing that I am not already used to. A new response for you two perhaps." Then grinning, "You might even get lucky, shifter." Sam grunted irritably.

"I look forward to seeing the ladies perform." Bill said in his usual manner.

"Yes, as do I. The vision of my bride in leather is quite appealing..."said Eric with a fangy leer.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Miles sashayed back into the room. They hadn't even seen him leave.

"The girls are already on the stage. There will be a 15 minute intermission and then you will start."

The men made to exit so that they could catch the show.

Before they were out the door Miles shouted outside the door. "Now remember, this is your Moment! Shine my little fireflies!" How inspirational.

*******************************************************************************************************************

Clancy was sitting outside the girl's dressing room making sure that no one would disturb them while they readied themselves. He felt strangely apprehensive. It was an unusual feeling to be sure considering that he never felt that way about doing anything. He didn't understand where these emotions would come from. He was prepared. He knew his part frontwards and backwards.

He straightened up as Pam, Sookie and Ally walked out the door. Ally smiled brightly at him as she approached. "You look so hot, Clancy." she said giving him a hug. He returned the embrace and patted her back. She chuckled and pulled away. "Butterflies?" she asked.

"Butterflies?" He had the image of flying insects ravaging the staff of Fangtasia like locusts, leaving them screaming and bloody. It sounded like fun. Probably not what she was asking though. She didn't seem like the type that would enjoy such things. Pity.

"Are you nervous?"

"No." he replied stiffly. She smiled again and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Sookie giggled and Pam was smirking at him again. Just great.

"You'll be awesome, Clancy. Now let's go knock 'em dead." He couldn't help but smile at her and held out his elbow and she took it as he escorted them behind the sheer curtain.

********************************************************************************************************************

Ally was gyrating around the stage singing. There were two blondes accompanying her and a very menacing vampire male as well. She was as beautiful as ever. He had forgotten how much he missed her voice.

When it was over, he stood along with the others and clapped. Stepping over to the bar, he ordered a beer.

He felt compelled to come the moment he received the cheesy flyer. Now he knew why. He could always sense where she was. She was his life, his treasure.

Where had she been all of this time? It was so confusing. He felt like the answer was just out of reach. He also had the sinking feeling that he would not like the answer once he found it. No matter. She was here and he was here. He can wait.

Throwing a twenty on the bar, Cole Flint walked out of Fangtasia.

Tomorrow he will go see her.

And everything will be as it was...

**The End**

**Not the raucous ending I had planned but I was already plotting the next story...Hope you'll keep reading.  
**


End file.
